Harry Potter and the Magic Wand
by The Titilating Trio
Summary: Harry and Draco share a passion for each other not unlike the love story of Romeo and Juliet, Tristan and Isolde. However they are torn apart day after day and Harry must keep up a heterosexual pretense that has gotten him quite the reputation at Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Okay as we all know this belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling all the characters are hers.

It was a dark and very hot afternoon when a green eyed scar faced boy sat up, sweating. On the bed next to him was a figure. It stirred and moved closer, finding Harry's warmth. Panic gripped him- who was this figure? Slowly he pulled down the crisp white sheets. He was relieved to find that the figure was unrelated to his horrible dream. As the beautiful white haired boy's chest moved up and down rhythmically, Harry couldn't help but think how lucky he was. Remembering last night…

He could still feel its magic lingering in the air. He ran his hand through the silky blond hair that was resting on his chest. Harry could feel the bed sheets sticking to his body but he did not want to ruin the serenity by getting up. The blond mumbled, deed in sleep- Harry was sure he heard something about chocolate. Harry's eyes were drawn to the trays of empty chocolate and strawberry ends. A thought occurred that in a day all of this will be over and he and Draco will return to Hogwarts and continue being enemies.

For now however, Harry took solace in this moment. He wondered how long he could go on hiding from Ginny his homosexuality. He often wondered if she would be open to the idea of an open relationship.

Draco stirred and his eyes opened, gazing up to meet Harry's.

"Morning" said Draco, his voice full of desire and longing. Harry had to look away. There was only one day until they had to get the train and the more time Harry spent with Draco, the harder it would be to get aback to 'normal'. He had to start the process of separation immediately. He got out of bed and hid his rock hard arse behind some boxers. Draco was disappointed, he wanted a bite.

"Harry, get back into bed." His voice was laced with desire.

Harry desperately tried to ignore him, but his throbbing 'little Harry' was starting to betray him.

Draco swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, his tight white shorts all that were covering him. He put his arms around Harry's neck his warm breath caressing Harry's face.

As Harry and Draco's lips met, so did their little 'members'. The kiss deepened, but Harry with the little shred of mind he had left ended it. He confessed he wanted a cleaner break this time. Draco could not focus. All he could think of were his needs.

Harry moved to the bathroom, he wanted a shower a very cold shower. He turned on the taps and stepped into the shower, the cold water relieving the tension in his back. Then Harry heard the bathroom door creak open and the soft sound of bare feet on the tile floor.

His male lover jumped into the shower with him. Harry started to protest, but Draco had a point. They were both naked and very dirty. But Harry was afraid, and also ashamed that he didn't know what to do. They could not be friends at Hogwarts, but Draco started to do something very nice with his teeth on Harry's ear and all thought left him…

Draco started to move down to Harry's neck but suddenly there was a voice at the door.

"Harry, hurry up, we have to get to Diagon Ally," Hermione yelled.

Harry shoved Draco away from him, but not without regret.

Harry leapt from the shower and grabbed a pair pants before heading to the door, leaving Draco alone in the cold shower. He had been in a bit of an excited state and Hermione did not miss his flushed cheeks and slightly raised paints. However she mistook this as being directed at her.

"Hermione!" Harry leapt forward, grasping Hermione's wrists and dragging her outside, shutting the door behind him, his pants returning to there normal pleats.

"Harry, what were you doing?" Hermione looked just as embarrassed as Harry felt. Harry groaned.

"Sorry Hermione. Lost track of the time." A shuffle came from the inside of the bathroom.

"Is there someone in there?" Her eyes widened. "Are you cheating on Ginny?"

"No, it was nothing; I'll be ready in five!" Shoving her away Harry retreated inside and slammed the door.

He rounded on Draco who was struggling to put on his pants.

"You couldn't be quiet for just a second?!" yelled Harry.

Draco stood, stunned, his pants around his knees. Harry raised his hand to his forehead and gestured to the window.

"Just go, I'll see you on the train."

End of Chapter One…but more to come!! There is trouble in paradise and a secret surprise heading Harry's way…


	2. Chapter 2

Diagon Alley shopping was horrible

Diagon Alley shopping was horrible. Everywhere Harry looked he was reminded of Draco- long wands, pearly white pages of books, mutton…

Hermione saw that Harry was not being himself.

She and Ron talked about it and agreed that Harry and Ginny must have had a fight. So, acting like the best friends they are, arranged a romantic night of love for the two of them. A romantic dinner followed by a lovely swim in the nearby lake. Ron gave Harry the invitation as Hermione gave Ginny hers.

The group completed their shopping and headed back to the Burrow, ready to catch the train in the morning. However Ginny and Harry met out on the grass near the lake. Harry saw Ginny waiting for him and raised an eyebrow. The invitation said dinner and a swim…there was a picnic blanket but no food…just Ginny.

Unless of course Ginny was his meal… Her shiny white skin luminescent in the moonlight reminded him of Draco's. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help himself. It all fit so perfectly.

"Hey" Harry said casually, he was surprised to fin himself shy. She grinned a pearly white smile and he felt his heart melt a little.

"Hey" she said.

And before they knew what was happening they were stripping their clothes off locked in a lip embrace.

Ginny pulled Harry closer to her and, while still passionately embracing, led him to the lake. Despite Harry's feelings for Draco he still wanted Ginny. So there, in the middle of the lake, half submerged in the water, Harry cast a spell, holding the two of them in an impenetrable bubble. As their legs locked together Harry knew that Draco would be there for him, but Ginny was here right now…and she was clearly willing and open for adventure. It had been a while since Harry had been with a girl sexually and he hoped he wasn't being too rough… though she seemed to enjoy that. Who knew Ginny was so frisky.

Pulling Ginny closer, Harry slowly started to unbutton her shirt, exposing her lacey pink bra. She smiled and reached fro his pants, pulling them down and grasping his pant snake.

But Ginny couldn't grab it with her hands. Harry's fingers moved from Ginny's shoulders to the back of her bra, "No Harry," Ginny whispered in his ear, "it's a front-sie" and with that Ginny unclasped the front of her bra.

If possible Harry got harder and he didn't even think he could wrap his own hands around it. He had to think of something unattractive to get the swelling down: he thought of Ron… it worked a treat.

"Harry" Ginny's voice was deep and gravely and instantly all thoughts of Ron disappeared. He moved to grab Ginny but she pinned him down in the shallow water and moved slowly down and Harry gasped as Ginny kissed his member before taking him completely in her mouth.

Harry rolled her eyes back, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a groan. He could feel Ginny smile and he reached down, taking a hold of Ginny's face and pulling it up to his. He removed his shirt entirely and as Ginny kissed his chest, Harry removed her skirt.

It went flying in the other direction and Harry could see Ginny's lovely red undies on – he watched her flaming red hair. He often wondered if she would be fanta pants… and he was about to find out as Ginny reached the waistband of her knickers.

Striping her of her undies, he grinned in delight as her ginger pubes appeared. She grinned.

"Do you like what you see?" Ginny asked teasingly.

A growl was all that escaped his lips and he grabbed her and grinned devilishly as his large 'Little Harry' tickled her entrance.

Harry couldn't contain his pleasure any longer. He pulled Ginny closer as he stirred her cauldron he let out a yell. It wasn't long until Ginny let a small scream escape.

Harry proceeded to clean out Ginny's cauldron harder and faster. As their excitement grew, Ginny couldn't help herself. She moaned and screamed.

"I'm coming Harry! I'm coming!" Harry found it incredibly hot – he never thought he could be this into a girl – and listening to Ginny repeat his name over and over again: his passion grew.

With a final thrust Harry released as Ginny screamed out in pleasure. They collapsed on top of each other, gasping after their rigorous exercise.

"Harry. Oh Harry" Ginny crooned, and Harry's stomach gave an unpleasant twist. He was falling for Ginny but Draco…

Ginny snuggled closer to Harry but he gently pushed her aside, standing up out of the water and removing the bubble charm. Ginny hurriedly rose too and touched Harry lightly on the arm. Harry continued to head back to the Burrow.

Ginny opened her mouth to call to Harry but he cut her off.

"We should get some sleep, its going to be a tough first day."

END CHAPTER 2

Is there a double meaning to that 'tough first day'? Stay tuned for more…

Oh. And reviews would not go astray.

- The titillating trio.


End file.
